Fallen Down
by Recent Hate Mail
Summary: Kiz falls into the underground letting the secrets the underworld has unravel. Possibly even secrets of herself she was completely oblivious to. (rating may be too high)
1. chapter 1

**Fallen**

I stumbled into a cave, panting. I looked around, looking for any signs of danger. I sighed and slumped against the wall, hugging my knees to my chest. I sat there for a while, picking at a leaf. I was trying to calm down. To be honest, I dont know why I was scared. I felt like I was just hit in the face by a evil flower. So I felt scared, and I ran.

But hey, like evil flowers exist.

While I was looking around, I noticed a hole. I stood up, and walked over. I peered over the edge trying to get a better look. As I leaned further over the drop, I noticed a flower patch. That confused me. There were barely any light from the surface, yet the flowers were still alive.

Curious, I leaned further over the hole. Stepping closer and closer. C R A C K . My brown eyes widened.

I

w

a

s

f

a

l

l

i

n

g

.

.

.


	2. 2

"Agh.."

I opened my eyes slowly staring upwards at the hole from which I had fallen from. Startled, I sat up. I had several bruises on my arms and legs, but it was better that if I had missed the suprisingly soft flower patch. The more I thought about how I survived the fall the more confused I was.

I stood up and walked through a purple door, tucking a stray strand of my brown hair behind my ear. Wait a minute. I looked back through the doorway. There was the flower patch. I turned around again. There was a flower patch. With a evil looking flower on it.

"Better not slap me." I whispered.

I walked nervously towards the flower whose eyes were so innocent looking they were almost evil. I tensed slightly as I walked closer to the flower. I stopped.

"Howdy! Im Flowey, Flowey the flower. You're new around here, aren'cha?"

I nodded, not taking my eyes off of his evil looking face.

"Somebody ought to teach you how things work around here. I guess little old me will have to do."

Suddenly, I saw a half red half green floating heart. Mesmerised by the shifting and changing colors, I stared deep into its depths. I was distracted from my concentration by Flowey who seemed quite suprised.

"Is this normal?" I asked quietly, pointing towards the floating heart which was conveniently placed near my chest.

Flowey seemed to think deeply about his many choices on what to respond to my curious question before answering with

"Y-yes, thats completley normal. You see that? That is your soul. Your soul starts off weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV. What's LV? Why, its LOVE of course! You want some love, dont you? Dont worry, I'll share some with you."

He winks, and little white bullets appear.

"Down here, LOVE is shared through.. little white.. friendliness bullet- **pellets.** Are you ready? Move around, get as many as you can!"

I didn't think that touching them would make me stronger, but at the same time I wanted to listen to Flowey. So, I stood still. I was going to do neither, because thats always a good tie breaker. Though, i didn't have to move .The bullets pierced my skin and I cried out in pain.

 **"You idiot... in this world, its KILL or be KILLED!"**

 **" D I E . "**

Flowey cackled maniacally (?) as his bullets trapped me in a circle, drawing closer and closer. I closed my eyes tightly, not wanting to look.


	3. chapter 3

I could hear the bullets getting closer and closer.. Suddenly, they stopped moving. I opened one eye and looked at Flowey, who then screeched in rage as he was flung away by a fireball. A tall white goat monster stepped into view. She was wearing purple robes with a symbol of. . . something?

"I am Toriel, caretaker of the ruins. You are the first human to fall down here in a long time. Come! I shall guide you through the catacombs."

Toriel began walking away and I hesitantly followed. While I was admiring how different this strange and peculiar this place is I noticed a flickering yellow light. I walked over to the light and held my hand out.

SAVE POINT: The shadow of the RUINS looms above, filling you with determination

RESET *SAVE (remember that the soul is not entirely determintion which is why the save point was flickering)

I suddenly felt a wave of warmth, and I felt better. Whatever that light was, I'm definitely keeping an eye out for those.

"Welcome to your new home, innocent one. Allow me to educate you in the operations of the ruins." Toriel walked on some buttons in the ground and then flips a switch. "The ruins are full of puzzles ancient fusions between diversions and doorkeys. One must solve them to move from room to room. Please adjust yourself to the sight of them."

I was going to follow Toriel to the next room, but when I had glanced around the purple walls and spotted a sign, it caught my attention.

 _Only the fearless may proceed._

 _Brave ones, foolish ones._

 _Both walk not the middle road._

I tilted my head in confusion. What was that supposed to mean? Is it supposed to mean anything? I shook my thoughts off and followed Toriel.

"To make progress here, you will need to flip several switches. Don't worry, I have labeled the ones you need to flip. "

I pushed down on a yellow switch and heard something click. I raised my hand to touch the other switch, just out of curiosity.

"No no no!" cried Toriel, "you need to flip the labeled switches!"

I reluctantly pried my hand away from the unlabeled switch and flicked the other one. Toriel smiled happily and left the room. I began to follow her but immediately turned around to flick the switch. It doesn't even work...

I tried to leave again but felt cold. The hairs on the back of my neck shifted. I felt a cold wind behind me. I whipped around, fear evident in my eyes.

Nothing was there. But as I progressed alongside Toriel, I still felt a feeling of dread, like someone was watching me.


	4. chapter 4

I giggled at Toriel as I ate yet another slice of the butterscotch-cinnamon pie.

"Kiz! Please slow down, you could choke." Toriel said worriedly.

I calmed down although on the inside I was howling with laughter. Toriel had pie all over her face. It was even more funny because I was quite giddy at the moment. Toriel quickly stood up once she realised my hand was pointed to her face and I had a wide smile stretched across my face. I watched as Toriel hurried away to wash the pie off of her face.

Once Toriel returned, she cleaned up the kitchen and sat down on her rocking chair next to the fire.

I stood up and went to go sleep. I waved to Toriel as I trudged down the hall to the spare room. I lay on the bed, my thoughts drifting from various things that occurred in this small amount of time. After a while, I began to think about 'the feeling'. I have quite a weak sixth sense so I was confused as to how the feeling was so much stronger than your usual uncomfortable aura. Though, the air seemed similar...

 **Haha... HAHAHAHAHHA!**

I cluched my head, mentally crying and screaming. There was high piched laughter echoing off of nothing, which was terrifying. Something that really made me nervous was hearing something without knowing where it is coming from.

After about thirty brutal seconds of absolute and utter fear, the voice torturing my patience had left to go somewhere else.

I was in shock. Yet another once-in-never experience with no explanation.

Feeling uncomfortable with the dark presence looming around the corners of the Ruins, I went to ask Toriel for permission to leave the Ruins. Ater I had nervously asked Toriel to explore outside of the Ruins, she seemed reluctant to let me go.

"My child, as much as I would like for you to remain in the Ruins, I understand. Please return within a few hours." She paused, as if trying to remember something. "Just like the first monster you encountered, they will attack you mercilessly. Wear these to help disguise yourself."

Toriel handed me some headband cat ears, the band and ears were brown so they blended into my brown hair.

I quickly hugged her and went down the stairs, eager to explore further.


	5. chapter 5

How unusual.

The human hasn't left the ruins yet.

...

Had the human decided not to fall?

No.

There was another magic here.

~~

I sighed, breathing in the cold air. It felt nice to be able to breathe again- the ruins are a little small. I could tell that my cheeks were pink from the cold and even though there was nobody around I still felt embarrassed. I stood abruptly, realizing how long I was outside for.

As I was heading for the ruins, something felt.. _off.._

 **S N A P .**

I spun around, breathing heavily and shaking with fear. Realization and anxiety hit me like a bullet. I was outside without Toriel, nobody was here to help. I had nothing to protect myself with. I had nothing.

But I had to stay strong.

I ceased my shaking, turning to the dark figure slowly approaching. I dared not question the lighting issue but still wondered if they knew. A deep voice spoke up.

" H u m a n . D o n ' t y o u k n o w h o w t o g r e e t a n e w p a l ? T u r n a r o u n d , s h a k e m y h a n d . "

(sorry if the spacing is wrong)

Shaking off my fear, I did as he said, attempting to remove all traces of discomfort from my features. I tightly gripped his hand. It felt strangley like rubber. Wait a minute. _Rubber!?_ Oh he did not.

 **Pfffpt!**

I suppressed a laugh. In front of me stood a skeleton around my height with a blue fur-rimmed hoodie, black basketball shorts and pink slippers. And I was intimidated!

"i'm sans. sans the skeleton."


End file.
